


One moment in time can change everything

by MidPearl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidPearl/pseuds/MidPearl
Summary: A missing scene  between  Moira and Vic regarding  Lee.





	One moment in time can change everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble.
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about how Moria might have reacted when Vic told her about what happened with Lee because it was told in a flashback we didn't get to see so I came up with this. Please feel free to leave any feed back if it sucks eggs let me know.

The pain rolls off her in waves and it stings when it touches me. It tears and rips away layers until everything goes numb.

I watch as Victoria struggles to form words I see pieces of her fall to the floor and I'm helpless to stop it.

Rage and sadness hit me so hard that I feel like I'm falling, like the ground got yanked out from under me and the only thing  
left is the darkness and one horrible word.

For a moment I forget how to take in air this can't be real but then she sobs and somehow my heart starts beating again and  
then I'm moving forward and she jumps at my touch.

I don't know how to fix this I guess I can't and that hurts more than I can say.


End file.
